The present invention relates to vinegar; and, more particularly, to improvements in the simulation of the flavor and aroma of cider vinegar.
Vinegar is a widely used product which is produced by a two-stage fermentation process. In the first fermentation stage, a suitable carbohydrate is biochemically converted to alcohol. In the second fermentation stage, the alcohol is biochemically oxidized to acetic acid, such as by the action of acetobacter. Vinegar, from whatever source, has certain characteristic flavors and aromas which are considered desirable to a wide variety of food products, among which are mayonnaise, catchup, and salad dressings.
The principal flavor component of vinegar is the acetic acid content, which is the principal constituent of vinegar, other than water. There are, however, a wide variety of other flavor and aroma producing components within vinegar; and, these depend, to some extent, upon the source of fermentable carbohydrate employed in the first fermentation stage, as well as final processing. For example, Kahn et al in J. Agr. Food Chem., Vol. 20, No. 2, pages 214-218, 1972, identified a total of 61 compounds present in one or more types of vinegar. They noted that few differences in volatile compounds were found between vinegar products based simply upon whether a trickling or a submerged fermentation was employed, but that large differences were noted between vinegar products classified as cider, distilled, malt, and wine vinegars. Unlike the types of vinegar referred to as cider, wine, or malt, the term "distilled" vinegar does not denote the source of fermentable material, but indicates that the fermentation product has been distilled after either the first or second fermentation.
Distilled vinegar can be produced more economically than the other types of vinegar; however, because it is distilled, some of the characteristic volatile and non-volatile flavors are absent. While most consumers would not be able to characterize the difference in flavor between cider vinegar and distilled vinegar, they can perceive the difference between the two and recognize the absence of the characteristic distinguishing flavors and aromas of cider vinegar when presented distilled vinegar. In view of the relative economy of distilled vinegar, and its insulation from the fluctuations in price of apples, it would be desirable to provide a composition which simulates the flavor and aroma of cider vinegar and which could be added to food products alone or as a component of a vinegar product containing distilled vinegar.